


Faster

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Will, Public Sex, Sassy Will, Sex in a Car, Smut, Speeding Kink, Stubborn Will Graham, Will telling Hannibal to shut up a lot, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: On an easy late night drive, Hannibal discovers that Will really likes speeding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> My submission for [Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's #RudeTrip Challenge](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/149709664744/september-ends-and-so-does-summer-and-with)! This is yet another fic that I thought I would never finish, and was politely, indirectly, pushed into by Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's fests. I'm happy with how it turned out and couldn't be more thankful. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Out here, the stars made the sky look like a Pollock painting: lights sprayed across the sky in heavy stripes of white, blue, and pale yellow. The only sound was the quiet hum of the car engine and the shallow breaths Will took in the passenger seat. He wasn’t asleep, but he was getting there. He had partially curled himself into the cushion of the seat and had his cheek pressed against the cool of the glass, eyes heavy and unfocused.

The drive would have been perfect if not for the semi-truck Hannibal could already hear groaning its way down the road in front of them. They gained on it too quickly, the rumble of its own engine drowning out the peace of the night and its height blocking out the view of the sky.

Hannibal was normally more tolerant of inconveniences like this, but he didn’t feel he owed anyone patience today. Checking the oncoming lane with a subtle tilt of his head, Hannibal pulled out into it and sped ahead.

Will perked to life for the first time since the sun had set. He lifted his face from the glass and glanced timidly over at his driver. Hannibal noticed his movement and turned to him with a smile as soon as he had long passed the semi-truck, returning to the appropriate lane.

Hannibal assumed that he had alarmed him by picking up speed so suddenly, and thought to apologize by patting the top of Will’s thigh. However, spending more than a second of time looking at Will brought him to a different conclusion.

When Will found himself inconvenienced by arousal, he wore a very specific expression and acted on a very specific routine. His full lips would fall apart, but his teeth would touch underneath them. He’d straighten his spine and shift his hips (fall back against a wall, if he were standing). He would try his best to discretely tame it, and he would often succeed if Hannibal wasn’t around. Hannibal always seemed to notice and Will liked to tease that it was because he was always staring.

Which of course, in this moment, Hannibal was doing just that. Hannibal’s eyes were locked on the subtle parting of Will’s lips and the way his chest slowly moved up and down with his self-calming breaths. Will tossed him a glace from the side of his eyes, almost as some kind of silent warning, before returning his focus to the street and laying his head back on the cooling glass of the window.

Hannibal pressed on the gas, again.

Will propped his head back up immediately and cleared his throat. He felt a warm and familiar pull in his stomach as he turned his head to watch the speedometer climb. Hannibal’s eyes were back on the road, but it didn’t make Will feel any less exposed. His body squirmed helplessly against the feeling the speed of the car was giving him.

“Hannibal.” Will gasped suddenly. The sound of his voice brought a delicate startle to the two men; neither of them had spoken in a while.

Hannibal slowed the car back to its original speed so that he could confidently look back to Will. He smiled. “Yes?”

It took Will a moment to gather what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Hannibal to knock it off, “Let me sleep, and just keep driving.” But the detail that this was _Hannibal_ kept the situation tempting.

He had let very few partners in on this interest he had, and the way a car climbing just over the speed of 60 miles an hour on an empty road affected him. The few that had he told, or that had discovered on their own, never indulged him in it; the fact was always brushed off with a “You’re cute, Will.” And a discussion on how endearing it was that something so juvenile was of interest in him.

“Car sex is something that only exists in pornography” was something Will had been told countless times in the past and, right now all he could think about were all the activities that he and Hannibal had participated in that could have been categorized that same way.

Will let himself imagine leaning himself back in his seat, spreading his legs and letting Hannibal touch him while they continued their drive. He thought about how skillful Hannibal’s hands were and how capable he was to keep the car going at the speeds Will wanted them, only one hand on the wheel.

Will made the choice to seal his fate for the night.

“Are you going to do something with this information?” He asked. “Or just torment me?”

Hannibal’s traced down Will’s body with his eyes, still smiling. All of the clothes Will wore were items Hannibal had chosen for him. Since their escape, Will had found it difficult to go out in public for any reason, leaving Hannibal to take care of everything. Will wasn’t big on Hannibal to going out either, but he only had control over his own actions (of course, during their first few weeks together Will _had_ done a fair bit of convincing that had led to several days of never leaving bed and Chinese delivery).

Hannibal didn’t mind caring for Will in this way, or anyway. He liked the way the clothes he picked out for Will fit better than the clothes Will picked out for himself. He liked the colors better, too: the whites, the pearls, the deep blues and reds that weren’t tainted by cheap flannel fabrics. He liked to occasionally throw a spring green or a sky blue into the mix as well, but Will never really went for those. He preferred the darks.

For this ride he had chosen a navy blue shirt with a button down collar, that was now wrinkled from being pressed against the confines of the car all day. The fabric stretched tightly over Will’s chest and gathered between his back and the leather seat. The bone-white buttons were not straining but Hannibal would swear to the fact he could _feel_ the fibers pulling against the skin of Will’s chest.

“Torment?” Hannibal replied, only the subtlest of shutters to his voice. His eyes stayed locked on to the movements of Will’s chest. “Is that what you feel this is?”

Turning back to the road, Hannibal removed a hand from its position on the wheel to re-place it on the inside of Will’s thigh. Will’s hips lifted instantaneously into the touch, forcing Hannibal to sweep his hand further down between his legs.

“Alright.” Will groaned as he began to undo his pants. Having to be patient was killing him. “Don’t stop.”

Will gestured to the wheel as he spoke, hoping Hannibal would understand enough to start applying pressure to the gas again. He took Hannibal by the wrist and guided his palm down the front of his pants. Not that he needed guiding.

Hannibal chuckled with accomplishment as he felt his fingers close around Will’s already half hard cock. While he stroked him, he pressed on the gas. The empty stretch of road in front of them had gentle curves that were perfect for this speed- it was as if they were gliding above the asphalt.

The more speed they picked up, the tighter the muscles of Will’s legs became.

“Fuck, fuck.” Will whispered. It sounded as if he were speaking to himself, as if he were disregarding Hannibal’s presence in the car. His hands reached up and guarded his face, twisting his fingers in his hair. “Oh fuck, _yes_.”

The same hot pink flush that rose to his cheeks now crawled onto Hannibal’s skin like an infection. He cursed the fact that he didn’t have enough hands to relieve the tension building between his own legs, and that Will was showing no interest in giving him the same kind of attention.

Yet again taking advantage of being alone on the road, Hannibal made a sharp turn into the oncoming lane, and a sharp turn back out of it.

Will made a lurid sound of frustration. “Pull over.” He demanded.

“Hmm?” Hannibal teased. He was already searching for a convenient spot on the road to do so.

“Pull the fuck over.” Will practically snapped at him, too cluttered in his mind to notice that Hannibal was already obeying.

Hannibal laughed quietly to himself, able to feel Will’s distain for the sound. When he pulled over he hardly had the time to put the car in park, before Will had removed his pants and shoes, and climbed on top of him.

“I hate you.” Will said with a smile fighting to break over his lips.

“Good.” Hannibal chuckled. “It’s always better when you hate me.”

Will closed his fingers over Hannibal’s neck, squeezing tightly as he held him in place and tried to strangle him into silence. Will’s lips and tongue were sloppy as they claimed Hannibal’s mouth, which summoned a deep moan from his partner- one Will could feel grow under his palm like an earthquake.

“Do you have lube in the car?” Will asked, pulling back to look Hannibal in the eye. His free hand travelled down the firmness of Hannibal’s chest and outlined the bow of his stomach, before pulling his shirt out from where it was tucked into the waist of Hannibal’s pants.

Hannibal looked to the roof of the car, feigning innocence. “Do you expect me to?”

Will narrowed his gaze. He took his hand from Hannibal’s throat and reached down between the car seat and the door, grabbing at the handle there. He pulled up on it, and the back of Hannibal’s seat fell. Hannibal’s head jolted and struck against the head rest. They both smiled.

“There is lubricant in the glove box, Will.”

Will gasped as if he had just been given a sip of water, post-drought. He leaned over to the glovebox without removing himself from Hannibal’s lap, giving Hannibal a full view of his stretching lower abdomen, scar, and fully erect cock.

Hannibal groaned and licked at his lips, but didn’t yet move to touch him. He wanted Will to make him touch him, and he knew he would if he waited long enough.

Will pulled himself back into position and slicked two of his own fingers with the lubricant. He pressed both of them inside of himself, impatiently, and hissed with discomfort. He put his lips back on Hannibal’s, this time needing them to keep himself quiet rather than a means of keeping Hannibal quiet.

It didn’t take him long to become irritated with the angle he had forced himself to work with, in the cramped space of the car. As Hannibal had hoped, Will pulled his fingers from himself to grip at one of Hannibal’s wrists. He lead Hannibal’s hand up his thighs and around the curve of his ass.

“Please.” Will said. His voice took on a soft tone as he allowed himself to beg. It was definitely forced, but Hannibal didn’t care.

Hannibal reached to the seat where Will has discarded the lubricant, and quickly applied some more to the cleft of his ass. He slipped two of his fingers into what Will had already stretched for him, and began to pump them in and out.

“Faster.” Will whimpered against Hannibal’s lips, grinding his hips back on his hand.

Hannibal groaned and picked up his pace. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of mocking Will’s _need for speed_ but, yet again, Will silenced him. This time, he bit down on Hannibal’s lips and pulled them outward.

It was too much for even Hannibal to laugh off. His hips lifted from their place on the seat as he let out an ungodly and hungry noise into the stuffy vehicle.

“Erruh. Shut up.” Will groaned, perhaps referring to the moan Hannibal had just emitted. “Faster, more. _Please_.”

Hannibal obliged Will’s command by adding in his third finger. Will fell into Hannibal’s shoulder, moaning with abandon.

Taking Hannibal by the wrist again, Will removed him and replaced his hand on his hip. He reached undid fastener of Hannibal’s slacks, and reached in to pull his cock free. Carelessly, he applied gratuitous amount of lube to Hannibal’s erection, and repositioned himself to sink down on top of it.

Hannibal growled Will’s name as Will guided the head of his cock inside of him. His hips moved slowly at first, giving him the time he needed to adjust to the proper girth. However, once he was certain he could take it, Will’s hips began to flick up and down in a way that Hannibal honestly didn’t think he was capable of.

“Oh yes, oh fuck.” Will cried out. “Fuck. Hannibal.”

Hannibal worked his hands up under Will’s shirt and held them flat against his abdomen. He liked the way Will’s overworking muscles felt beneath his hand, and focusing on them was preventing him from coming at the sight of the absolute show Will was giving him. When Will’s head wasn’t rolled back and exposing his neck, his forehead was pressed into Hannibal’s collar with his open mouth breathing heavy on his still clothed chest.

Then, Hannibal heard something that pulled him completely out of the spell Will had him under.

“Will.” He said in a hushed voice. He sounded concerned, but Will was too far gone to hear the signs.

As a response, Will shoved his hand into Hannibal’s face. He turned him away and pressed him firmly against the cushion of the headrest.

“Shut up. Fucking shut up.” Will commanded, exasperated. “I don’t want to hear you.”

Hannibal moaned loudly, and shut his eyes. There were very few things he found more arousing than Will getting physically demanding with him, but one of them was certainly Will shouting commands like he owned him.

Without warning, Hannibal came. His hips lifted abruptly and tightly, while the nails of his hands scraped along Will’s belly. Will made a small, pleased, hiccupping sound as he continued to ride him through his orgasm. When Hannibal was done, Will reached down to his own cock and began to beat himself off.

“Hannibal, fuck. Hannibal.” He moaned, his voice again taking on the tone of a plead. He came into his hand while pressing lazy and wet kissed into the sweaty curve of Hannibal’s neck.

Will wanted to lie there a moment and catch his breath, pressed into Hannibal’s chest until he was ready to move again, but a loud rap on the window had him changing his mind quickly.

Will sat upright and locked eyes with Hannibal, flushed now with a different kind of pink.

Hannibal took Will’s cheek in his hand as means of soothing him.

“Will.” He said, just above a whisper. “They would have just killed us.”

Will nodded, but the fear in his eyes told Hannibal he wasn’t convinced.

Hannibal stroked along the bone of his cheek and pulled him in for a gentle kiss on the lips. “Will. We’re alright.”

Hannibal turned to the window as a bright light turned on and flashed against the glass. He raised his voice in a way that would permeate the walls of the car, but not in way that sounded hostile. “Just a moment.”

Will dismounted him and unceremoniously hunkered back down in his seat. He reached to the floor and pulled back on his boxers and pants. When he was as situated as possible, he sheepishly looked back to Hannibal who had cleaned himself up in a similar manor.

Will could hardly make out the shape of the officer standing outside the car. He was thankful for tinted windows.

Hannibal started the car and rolled down the window. He smiled up at the new face, trying his best to seem truly embarrassed. “Evening.”

The man smiled back at him, eyes darting from Hannibal’s face to Will’s blush.

“License and registration.” He directed. There was no need for him to divulge in _why_ he had knocked on their window, as everyone knew why.

Will fished around in the glove box for what Hannibal needed, and handed it to him. Upon seeing that the lube was still sitting out in sight, he grabbed it and threw it back into the glove box before shutting it again.

Hannibal tried hard not to expose any delight at what he had just viewed, before turning back to the officer.

“Here you are.”

The man checked the paper for both Hannibal and Will’s fake identities, before flicking his gaze back to Hannibal’s face. “This says your name is…James?”

Will’s heart sunk. He had just been screaming Hannibal’s name. There was no way this officer hadn’t heard it.

 _He knows we’re lying_.

Will wondered if Hannibal would kill him. It wouldn’t be hard to, right this moment, reach up and snag him by the collar. He could pull him into the car and bash his head against the frame of the door. He could snap his neck and throw him back out the window.

They could leave his body here and drive away, but they’d have to ditch the car. They’d have to ditch the _state_. Will wasn’t sure if he had that much running left in him.

“That’s right.” Hannibal said, simply. He was hyper aware of Will’s thought process, and reached a hand over to rest on Will’s knee. Will clung to the touch as a way to ground himself.

The officer informed them that he was going to run their information, and left them alone.

“It’s alright, Will.” Hannibal reassured, again.

Will couldn’t even find it inside himself to speak. He rubbed his hand up and down the solidity of Hannibal’s arm and tried to not let the anxiety swallow him whole.

The officer returned to the window and, as Hannibal had assumed, everything _was_ alright. Their names didn’t set off any alerts and, because of some anecdote about wanting to reclaim his own youth, he let them both go with a warning.

Hannibal was overly grateful and told him to take care.

When the officer drove off, Will was finally able to speak again. He started with a sob.

“That was…Stupid. We…I shouldn’t have done that.”

Hannibal sighed with a form of enjoyment. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Hannibal.” Will groaned, rolling his eyes back. “We _can’t_ do stuff like that. We can’t break little laws like that.”

Will brought his focus out the dark window. He squinted at the shapes and tried not to wonder how long the officer had been waiting outside their vehicle.

“We can’t…be Bundy.”

Hannibal leaned across his seat and pulled Will to him at the collar. He kissed the corner of his mouth.

“No one is going to catch us until we want them to catch us.”

Again, Will rolled his eyes. “How can you be so confident in that?” He spat. “How can you always be so calm?”

“Because, Will.” Hannibal explained. “The only person clever enough to catch Will Graham, is Will Graham.”

Just like that, Will felt light again. He kissed Hannibal gentler than he had all night, possibly all week. Hannibal’s lips felt exceptionally warm to the touch and he wondered if he had bruised them.

Hannibal moved away and opened his car door.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Will asked, reaching after him as if he thought he might try and leave him here.

“I want you to drive.”

Will furrowed his brow and frowned. “Why?”

“Because,” Hannibal began, leaning over his seat again. “One of us has to be responsible, and keep their eyes on the road.”

Hannibal’s eyes flicked to Will’s crotch, and will could not scramble into the driver’s seat fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is your serial killer fun fact for the day: Ted Bundy was originally arrested for failure to stop for a police officer. He was then arrested again (after a series of apprehensions and escapes) while driving a stole VW.


End file.
